


Stoners in Love (with Mary Jane)

by deafmusiq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Wears Glasses, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Shotgunning, Stiles and Derek are RAs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafmusiq/pseuds/deafmusiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Why do you always get first hit?” Stiles laid back on Derek’s bed again after taking the proffered blunt. </i>
</p><p> <i>Derek took a moment to reply, his hands getting busy with the next joint before he exhaled, a large plume of smoke floating from his lips. “I get first hit because I rolled. Because I actually know how."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoners in Love (with Mary Jane)

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent fic about Stiles and Derek getting high.

“You got the good, right?” Stiles’ grin pulled across his face as soon as the weighted door to their shared dorm room slammed shut behind him. Derek merely looked up with the white paper still pressed in a tight line between his lips as he held up the packed dime bag. “Yeeeessssss…”

Snorting, Derek opened the bag and slid the grass into his lame-ass [kitten grinder](https://www.etsy.com/listing/244273165/show-me-your-kitties-4-piece-silver?ref=listing-shop-header-2) over his desk as Stiles dropped his backpack on the floor with a low thump. The scent of loud filling the air was already relaxing the tenseness in his shoulders while simultaneously making his mouth water. Derek had the windows wide open with the fan going on high to filter out the permeating smell.

“That was your last one, right?” Derek looked up again once he tugged the thin sheet of paper from his lips, his glasses hanging low for a moment before he pushed them back up when Stiles nodded and fell back on his roommate’s bed.

“Hell yeah, dude. It was easier than I thought. Thank for the test anyway, though,” he said as he pushed his feet up onto the edge of the desk.

Rolling his eyes, Derek pushed them off and shook his head. “I told you it was easy. Dr. Lewinson gets all his exams online. Verbatim,” he shrugged, ducking his head to carefully open the top of the grinder and slowly spread the weed onto the papers.

Stiles scoffed and sat up closer to watch. “Whatever, Mr. I-Don’t-Even-Have-A-Classification-Anymore. When are you gonna let me roll?”

“Never. Your shit always canoes and I don’t have the time to fix it.” Derek was adamant. The fifth-year architecture student’s fingers were packing the weed into the paper before rolling it and holding it tight between his lips. “Where’s your lighter?”

Shrugging, Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets before cursing and sliding off the bed to rifle through the drawers in his desk. He shoved his pencils and papers around until he came up with his trusty zippo lighter. "Try this," he looked up, tossing it over to Derek as he slammed the junk drawer shut.

Derek caught the cool metal device with ease, flicking the top open with his thumb and holding it up to light up. “Why do you always get first hit?” Stiles laid back on Derek’s bed again after taking the proffered blunt.

Derek took a moment to reply, his hands getting busy with the next joint before he exhaled, a large plume of smoke floating from his lips. “I get first hit because I rolled. Because I actually know how. But I’m surprised you didn’t invite Scott to share in the festivities.”

Stiles screwed his nose up in distaste and shook his head. “What the fuck — no? Scott still hasn’t mastered the pass part of the puff-puff-pass program. Goddamn hog. I love him, but no. And he broke my bong, Derek,” he whined.

“Thank God,” Derek muttered, a smirk tilting his lips up. “C’mere. Shotgun.”

Biting down on his bottom lip, Stiles nodded as he took another hit and leaned forward to press his lips against his roommate’s briefly. He closed his eyes at the first soft touch of Derek’s lips before he exhaled in response to the soft suction. He blinked his eyes open when Derek pushed him away with a finger to his forehead, his cheeks getting warm at the amused expression in Derek’s eyes.

“Tease,” Stiles mumbled under his breath before narrowing his eyes. “Hey! That was a great bong! I made it myself from all the glassware I stole from chem lab,” he pouted.

Derek pulled the joint from Stiles' fingers, taking a hit as he raised an eyebrow at him. "You want him to smoke you out? He already feels guilty."

Stiles shook his head, slumping onto his side in utter misery. "It's not the same, Derek!"

***

“And I know it was only last week, but goddamn, I miss Yoda so much,” Stiles hiccupped, his voice half-muffled by the firm planes of Derek’s chest. His shirt was soft, and oh, smelled everything like that expensive-ass fabric softener Derek doused all of his shit in. “You have such good hygiene,” he mumbled, nuzzling and inhaling the deep scent of flowers or babies or whatever the fuck he used to make his shirt smell so good.

Derek blinked slowly until his eyebrows crumpled in confusion. He brought a hand up to poke Stiles' forehead, tilting his head up so that their bloodshot eyes could lock. "...who the fuck is Yoda?"

Groaning, Stiles shook his head and faceplanted back into Derek's chest. "M' filter flask bong," he whined.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you gotta say?" Stiles shifted until he could look up at Derek's face while keeping his cheek attached to the soft warmth of his shirt.

Derek merely blinked. "...yeah."

Stiles was taken aback. “What do you mean? My bong was beautiful. It was precious and authentic and love. It was love, Derek, and I don’t think you understand what it’s like to watch your child shatter to pieces on the lino—”

“Stiles...shut up,” Derek tilted his head back until it bumped the wall. “...ow.”

Licking his lips, Stiles ran his eyes over the dark mass of stubble over Derek’s face. “Or what? You gonna...you’ll make me?”

Derek peeked an eye open, raising an eyebrow as he brought a hand up to push his glasses up on his nose. “Is that what you want me to do?” He intoned deeply, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Yeah,” Stiles exhaled sharply.

Snickering, Derek pushed Stiles off his chest and deposited him onto his bed before stretching his body over him. “If you wanted to make-out, then you should’ve said so,” he murmured as he leaned down to press their lips together.

Stiles choked on a moan and wrapped his arm around Derek’s neck, spreading his legs beneath his large, buff form. Their tongues slid together as the soft thrumming in his head turned to swirls and dizzying curves. Their bodies curled against one another languidly and lazily, Stiles drawing his leg up around Derek's waist until it was hitched up higher with a soft groan.

Their bodies squeezed and pressed together until Derek pulled away. He swiped the back of his hand over his slick bottom lip. “I’m hungry,” he blinked down at Stiles.

“Me too,” Stiles panted, his eyes still fixed on Derek’s lips.

Derek narrowed his eyes before bringing a hand up to rub his nose. “...let’s go get Taco Bell. Jackson owes me for throwing up on the floor last week,” he said as he sat up, wavering a bit before slumping over and onto the floor with a low groan.

Stiles laughed and poked his head over the side of the bed. “Did you just...did you just fall off the bed? What the fuck?” He collapsed into giggles, curling up on his side while Derek blinked owlishly up at the ceiling.

“I just wanted Taco Bell,” Derek brought his hands up to cover his face. “Uh. Yeah…”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, looking up when Derek’s phone chimed. “I think that’s for you,” he mumbled.

Derek fumbled for his phone, checking all of his pockets until he managed to precariously slide it out and unlock it. He groaned as he read the message. “Scott and Isaac still haven’t checked Allison out. They’re gonna fuck up their visitation.”

Stiles hummed noncommittally. “They’re probably still fucking,” he mumbled. “Let’s go get em. And get money from Jackson. For tacos.”

“Tacos,” Derek repeated.

After dousing the room in Febreeze and each other in enough cologne to make the smell of weed a lot less apparent, the duo stumbled from their suite to the one right next door. Stiles stood with his back to the door while Derek knocked firmly to the A Room door, snorting when the moans abruptly cut off. Isaac sheepishly opened the door after some shuffling, closing it behind him and carefully avoiding eye contact with either of them. The freshman was barefoot in a shirt Stiles has seen Scott wearing earlier in the day as well as a pair of unzipped shorts.

“The front desk just texted me, so I have to come over and let you know…” Derek narrowed his eyes slowly as he tried to peer through the peep hole in the door. “It’s—it’s—what time is it?”

“Twelve seventeen am,” Stiles supplied.

Derek nodded to himself with satisfaction before rounding back on Isaac. “Yeah. So you gotta go check Allison out. I’ll give you ten minutes to finish...whatever, and you and Scott won’t have to take out everyone’s trash for the week.”

Stiles scoffed, opening his eyes to peer at the both. “Yeah, but that’s such a light punishment.”

“I mean, it’s only been fifteen minutes, right?” Derek turned to tilt his head to the side.

“...we’ll figure it out...later,” Stiles squinted and looked at his phone again before glancing up at Isaac. “You have eight minutes left, you know.”

“Right, hold on, just.” Isaac held up a finger and disappeared into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Derek snorted at the sound of the deadbolt locking into place and turned back to Stiles.

They smiled at one another for a moment before Stiles pushed off the door behind him. “Taco Bell money,” he reminded him, staunchly resolute. “From Jackson.”

Derek nodded slowly and pushed his glasses up on his face as he looked Stiles up and down. “Yeah,” he mumbled, shoving Stiles up against the door to press their lips together. This time, Stiles’ moan was a lot quieter if only to keep Isaac from coming back out and seeing his resident assistants making out in the common area.

Stiles brought his hand up to curl against Derek’s beard, sinking into the kiss for a few more delicious seconds until he had to pull away when his stomach growled. “Okay, we really gotta focus. For the tacos.”

“For the tacos,” Derek mumbled, biting down on Stiles’ bottom lip.

"And I'll suck you off when we get back," Stiles added, making Derek groan and nod.

"Fuck yeah," he gasped.

***

It was almost two in the morning when it was Stiles’ turn to shove Derek against the door to their dorm and mercilessly kiss his breath away. He could still taste the cheese from the Doritos tacos he’d watched him scarf down while the cashiers glared at them to leave five minutes before they closed. In the back of his mind, Stiles could feel the high begin to recede, leaving a low, relaxing buzz.

Derek moaned lowly when Stiles shoved a knee between his legs and started up a slow grind with their hips pressed flush together. It was times like these when he wanted to sit Stiles down and ride him until he shuddered out orgasm one after the other. But most of the time, Stiles couldn’t stay hard enough to make it good when he was high.  

“Tomorrow,” Stiles bit down on the shell of his ear, as if his thoughts were being broadcast out loud. “But now I think I promised you…”

“Your mouth,” Derek mumbled, reaching his hands down to fumble with his zipper until Stiles chuckled and stilled his hands.

“I got it.” Stiles smirked against Derek’s throat. He fell to his knees in front of him, mouthing at Derek’s half-hard cock through his jeans before slowly inching the zipper down and grinning. “Going commando today, huh? How presumptuous,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the head before Derek could tell him to shut the fuck up. Instead, he had his roommate groaning and tossing his head back to bump into the door behind him.

“I wanted to sit on your dick,” Derek bit out once Stiles pulled away to fatten his cock up with a few rough strokes. “But—” He was cut off by Stiles humming and sucking down between those perfect, red lips. "Fuck," he gasped, reaching down to tangle his hands in Stiles' unruly gelled strands.

Stiles pulled off with a wet _pop_ and kissed down the shaft with a low moan. "I know," he murmured. "You can ride me tomorrow, I promise. For as long as you want. I'll even wear the cock ring," he said as he brought a hand up to gently stroke circles over Derek's taint.

"God, yeah," Derek panted, squeezing his eyes shut when Stiles swallowed him down all over again. At this point where he was so close to coming down off his high, he couldn't hold back so long, especially when that finger slowly pushing into his ass. "'m gonna cum," he managed to pant.

Stiles looked up into his eyes and managed to smirk around his dick before he moaned around Derek's cock. The vibrations made Derek shudder. He fucked into Stiles mouth until he gasped and came down his throat.

"Damn, you taste good," Stiles muttered once he pulled away and wiped his spit-soaked lips. Derek tugged him into a kiss, sighing at his own taste on the inside of Stiles' mouth.

Derek pressed their foreheads together and smiled. "So do you."

They fell into bed together after haphazardly shoving off their shoes, still fully clothed, though Derek had managed to zip his dick back into his jeans. "That chick at Taco Bell looked like she wanted to bite your head off," Stiles yawned as he pressed his face to Derek's tits.

"She didn't give me enough hot sauce," Derek rumbled.

"You also insisted we walk through the drive-thru," he snickered, smirking against the soft warmth of his shirt.

"The restaurant was closed."

Stiles laughed and pulled his head up enough to drop a gentle kiss on Derek's lips. "You could've cooked for me."

"...shut up, Stiles."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [overflowed-ink](overflowed-ink.tumblr.com) for my fandom stuff and [deafmusiq](deafmusiq.tumblr.com) for the rest of my shit. Also, I like prompts, so don't you dare hesitate, dammit.


End file.
